


Washboard

by WillowsRambles



Category: Food Fantasy (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, Drunken Shenanigans, I Don't Even Know, I am so sorry, I shat this out in 10 minutes, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 14:07:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19133599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillowsRambles/pseuds/WillowsRambles
Summary: Pretty sure that's not a washboard, Red Wine.I'm sorry





	Washboard

**Author's Note:**

> Folks in the steakwine discord server encouraged this after I posted a dumb sketch I'm akdjkafnjsndsfk

“What,” Gingerbread blinked slowly, “the _fuck_ are you doing.”

 

“What does it look like I’m doing?” Red Wine snapped back, sitting back heavily on his folded legs with a look of bewilderment. “I’m washing my clothes, of course.”

 

Gingerbread eyed him in exasperation, noting his flushed ears and unkempt hair, before her gaze moved down to his hands, which were indeed clutching a white shirt and resting on what he was using as a ‘washboard.’

 

“…You’re washing them on Steak.”

 

The fiery Food Soul in question seemed to not care in the slightest and gave a usual response, grunting at her. “Are you going to stand there all day?” His head tipped forward, and for a moment Gingerbread thought he was going to pass out right then and there. To her relief (and to the fortunate delay of his embarrassment) he did not, instead resting the side of one of his horns against Red Wine’s arm. She was not keen on having to lug his unconscious body out of the hot spring.

 

Red Wine glanced down at him before blinking owlishly at Gingerbread again. “Is there a problem?”

 

“I-- yes? For one, he’s not a washboard.”

 

“His abs are just as effective as one,” Red Wine mumbled childishly in return.

 

He couldn’t be serious right now.

 

“You’re drunk off your ass.” Gingerbread deadpanned. “Again.”

 

The vampiric Food Soul gasped dramatically, raising a dripping hand to his mouth. “What do you mean _again?!_ I never — _never_ drink in excess. This brute might —” he pushed down on Steak’s chest, though to Gingerbread it seemed more like a caress than anything else, “— but _me?_ Please.”

 

“Says the person who passed out right on top of Steak during the last party Master Attendant held.” Gingerbread raised an eyebrow. “All the while before that you goaded him into dancing with you and you both nearly careened into Peking Duck.” She looked at Steak again. He hadn’t moved his head from its resting spot against Red Wine’s arm, and his eyes were closed. She really hoped he hadn’t fallen asleep.

 

“Please. Me, dance with an oaf like him? That never happened.” Red Wine tossed his head snootily.

 

Gingerbread opened her mouth to reply when a breeze pushed past her. Hamburger whizzed by on his skateboard with Cola in tow, slinging a few garments of clothing onto Red Wine’s face. “Hey, thanks for doing the laundry, dude! Didn’t know you had it in you!” Gingerbread could only watch as they rolled off in laughter, gaze flicking between the rapidly disappearing duo and Red Wine’s frozen frame. By now, Steak’s head had indeed slipped off its support and was now tucked towards his chest, his nose mere centimeters from the water. Definitely asleep.

 

Gingerbread sighed. Why did she always have to clean up after them?

**Author's Note:**

> This is based on a comment on one of my drawings of Steak that I posted on Instagram. 
> 
> Check it out here:  
> https://www.instagram.com/p/ByTN3xUpJ4s/?igshid=11rflmimwizaa


End file.
